As electronic devices become a greater part of daily life, the amount of transactions conducted electronically continues to rise. For instance, users now regularly shop for digital and physical items from their desktop computers and, more and more, from their mobile electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, etc.).
Often times, offering services that make items available for acquisition do not differentiate their processes for acquiring items based on whether the user is requesting an item from a desktop computer or from a mobile device. Furthermore, offering services often request that a user sign in to an account of the user maintained at the respective offering service prior to the user requesting to acquire an item from the service. To do so, the user often times must enter a user name and password associated with the user's account at the service. While typing out a user name and a password on a desktop computer is relatively easy given a typical keyboard size of a desktop computer, typing out this information on a mobile device having a much smaller keyboard presents difficulties. As such, as the number of users utilizing mobile devices continues to increase, easing the processes for conducting transactions with these devices remains a priority.